Assassin In Our Midst
by daemonfox
Summary: Voldemort is becoming fed up with the boy-who-lived, so naturally he would hire an assassin to do his dirty work.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: My first story up here, hope you guys like it.**

"I have a proposition for you, Messier Sicarius" the dark lord said looking at the hooded figure before him. "A

proposition, which would mean I have a choice, but from my point of view I have no other choice other than to comply

with your demands" the man snapped at him. "Then we are on the same page" he gave the man a shiver inducing smile.

What no one knew was that the young Boy-Who-Lived was viewing all that was going down. "Scarcely, but yes, so what

were your orders, sir?" the man crossed his arms and leaned against the wall casually. "I want you to become a part of

the order and gain the idiot light side's trust, especially Harry Potter's trust." The assassin nodded following along. "Once

you have accomplished that task you will report back to me and I will give you the final task of your mission" The

assassin nodded. "I accept you're requested and will do them without fail, now about my pay?" "Your pay? How does not

dieing as your pay sound?" the dark lord pulled his wand from his robes pointing at the man's hooded face. "Look," the

assassin seemed to be having trouble holding his tongue, "Lord Voldemort Sir, if you are expecting my help then I am

asking for pay. I have taken an oath not to speak of this meeting to anyone and I will uphold it and walk away from this

room and you will never hear a word of me again and then you sir will have to find another assassin with lesser qualities.

All I ask for of you in return of this job is payment, the payment does not have to be in monetary values it can be in the

form of something else if you so please My Lord." The dark lord lowered his wand. "You are a very good with your words

Sicarius, fine, is there anything in particular you were desiring." The assassin thought for a moment and then replied.

"I... there is a man I am searching for he goes by the name of Adolphus Crowling, he is a half-blood and ex-assassin,

who has escaped into the muggle world. I need more information if I wish to find him, so all I ask in return for your task

is information on this man." The dark lord nodded. "Fine, once you finish your tasks I will give you information on the

half-blood" The assassin nodded and bowed respectfully. "Before you leave Sicarius, if you wish to become a part of the

Order without problems, contact a man by the name of Severus Snape he is my spy within the Order" The man nodded

again, "I will Sir" he said and apperated away.

* * *

At the Dursley's Harry woke up in a cold sweat. It had been more than two weeks sense the end of his fourth year and

the death of Cedric Diggory. He reached for his glasses and pulled them on his face while rubbing his scar. "I have to tell

Professor Dumbledore" he stood up to get parchment but then sat down and sighed. "None of them have replied back,

so what's to say they will now..." The-Boy-Who-Lived pulled his glasses off and set them on the nightstand by his bed. "I

should get some rest no doubt Aunt Petunia has a mountain load of chores for me to do tomorrow." Harry fell back

asleep completely forgetting the meeting he had witnessed.

* * *

The assassin apparated back to his home. "Why do I always get myself into these kinds of things? I couldn't have gotten

a desk job at the ministry like my Mum wanted I had to do dangerous and exciting things." The assassin pulled the hood

away, to reveal a young handsome man in his early twenties. He had dark brown almost black hair and his eyes

resembled those of a cat and were an acidic greenish yellow, but his most distinguishing feature was the scar that ran

from his left cheek bone down to his jaw. He got out of his assassin clothes and pulled on regular wizarding clothes.

"Tomorrow's a new day and a new assignment, wish me luck Mum" he said kissing a moving picture of a pretty young

woman holding a baby smiling happily.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any form or way.**

**A/N: Skipping to the end of the summer when the Order picks up Harry. **

**Also it's been awhile sense I've read or watched The Order of the Phoenix so **

**please bear with me should I make any mistakes and I apologize for that. This is **

**also my first fanfic basing off of an actual book so keep that in mind, too. **

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

Molly Weasley was pacing through the kitchen where the

Order was waiting for the others to come back with Harry. "Your going to run

holes into the ground if you don't stop pacing Mrs. Molly" a young man of

twenty-three, and the newest Order member said affectionately. "Sorry Ambrose,

its just, I'm worried about the boy" Arther patted her on the shoulder.

"Everyone is worried about him but pacing around the room isn't going to help

now is it, and besides he's with Moody and the others he's going to be fine"

Molly accepted his answer and stopped pacing. The front door of Number

12 Grimmwauld Place opened up making everyone turn to look. The Order members

that were with Harry came into the room and Harry was directed up the stairs.

Ambrose gave a smirk not at all like something the character he portrayed would

do. _So that's the Boy-Who-Lived, the one I kill to get the information I _

_seek. He doesn't seem like much this is going to be a piece of cake. _The

Order meeting began and everyone started talking about Harry. Things about him

being to young and the possibility of joining the Order. Severus' negative

comments on Harry made Ambrose feel a little sorry for the kid. "How old is

Harry by the way?" Ambrose said interrupting the other adults talking. "15"

Sirius replied. Ambrose played with a piece of his hair seeming like he was

thinking it over. "A 15 year old child with the weight of the world on his

shoulders and you all think he's either incompetent or too young. No offense to

any of you but I say let the boy do whatever the bloody hell he wants." The room

seemed to become quiet. _I know the children are some how listening in on _

_this meeting, maybe this is a way I can weasel my way into the boy's trust. _

"Ambrose your new here and know nothing of Harry-" Molly began to say but

he cut her off. "It was only a suggestion, I never said that anyone had to agree

to it" He leaned back and smiled. Sirius seemed to be very pleased with him and

Molly seemed reassured that he wasn't on Sirius's side completely. Severus eyed

him suspiciously. _I've got these people wrapped around my pinkie finger, well _

_mostly Severus on the other hand I don't know if he will be a problem or a good _

_allie. _The meeting continued for a while and then ended. The children came

in and instantly Sirius got up and hugged his godson. _Sweet, it almost makes _

_me feel a little sad that I have to rip that apart. Mum please don't hate _

_me._ Everyone settled down and Harry sat down next to Ambrose. "Harry this

is a new Order member his name's Ambrose Eldare" Ambrose shook hands with his

target smiling. "Its wonderful to meet you finally, Harry I've been hearing such

good things about you from everyone" Harry nodded, "Its nice to meet you too Mr.

Eldare" Ambrose laughed. _Playing this happy-go-lucky guy is getting on my _

_nerves I liked it better being a cold and mysterious assassin. "_Please call

me Ambrose, I'll be making everyone call me that during class" The kids in the

room looked confused and Sirius enlightened them. "Poor guy is going to be

Snivellus's assistant this year" the kids gave him all pitying looks. "He's not

all that bad, he's quiet a skilled man with potions. If I want to become a

Potions Master I might as well learn from one" Ambrose said laughing the looks

off. "But the guys a git" "Ronald! Snape is a teacher show the man respect"

Molly chastised her youngest boy and Ambrose smiled at the kid. "I'd like to

think he's a little ruff around the edges" Sirius snorted and everyone started

to talk about Harry's trial which lead to another discussion on Harry becoming

an Order member. Ambrose coughed to get every ones attention. "I still like my

idea, I'm sure Harry would too" Molly gave him a disappointed look and Sirius

grinned at him. "I'll say it again for the kids, He's a 15 year old kid, The

Boy-Who-Lived, I think he can do whatever the bloody hell he wants" Harry smiled

and nodded. _I've already started my way worming into your walls. Children _

_are so easy to manipulate._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Sorry this is short I'll try and let this be the shortest chapter.**

**_Italics are thoughts_**

The students filed into the hall, Ambrose had the misfortune of sitting between Severus and Dolores, he

didn't mind Severus as much but the woman beside him was unbearable. Dumbledore began his speech,

"Good Evening Children, it is a pleasure to have you back this year, now we have a few changes in the staff

this year Professor Grubbily Plank will be filling in Care of Magical Creatures while Hagrid is on temporary

leave. I would also like to introduce Ambrose Eldare who will be Professor Snape's assistant." Ambrose

stood and nodded hearing a few giggles in the crowd and smiled at all of them then sat back down. "Also

our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you will all join

me in wishing them good luck. As usual our care taker-" The headmaster was interrupted by a series of

annoying 'hem hems' coming from the woman sitting beside Ambrose. She stood up and began making a

long speechabout being friends, education and progress. Ambrose felt the horrible need to bash his head

against the wall when he heard her voice. Maybe there's some way somebody could use her voice as a

torcher device. She stopped after a while seeing she had gotten her point across and sat down letting

Dumbledore go back to his speech.

* * *

After dinner Ambrose went to his room and changed into his assassin's clothes and apparated to the Dark

Lord. He bowed to him immediately after appearing. "I assume you have finished the first task" The

assassin stood up and looked at Voldemort. "I have gained the trust of all of the Order members. It was

surprisingly easy. I have started to gain the trust of Potter I will tell you when it is assured, but I thought

you would like to know what is happening thus far" The dark lord nodded seemingly pleased. _I cannot see _

_how others fear this man._ "I see yes this is very good news, but I want not only for you to gain the boys

trust become his friend so there is no way he can suspect you" Ambrose nodded. "It will be done sir without

fail" The dark lord grinned. "Go now before that imbecile of a man Dumbledore catches on that you are

gone." Ambrose nodded and bowed apparating away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So this chapter is longer obviously, also please review and critique me. I cannot learn of **

**my mistakes if I do not know they exist. **

_**Italics are thoughts.**_

Harry walked into his DADA class with Hermione and Ron, Umbridge had yet to shown up. Everyone

seemed to be in a happy mood and then Umbridge came in and the happy mood vanished. "Good Morning

Children, Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations more commonly known as O.W.L.s ..." She began talking

about the O.W.L.s that every teacher had begun talking about this year. Harry looked over at Ron who had

a blank look on his face when Umbridge passed out the books. They looked like something a child could

grasp not for 15 year old wizards who had been in school for almost five years. "... You'll be following a

carefully constructed Ministry approved course of learning." Hermione began looking through the book and

raced her hand. "Professor Umbridge, there's nothing in here about using defensive spells" Umbridge let out

a high pitch laugh. "Using spells why ever-" Umbridge was interrupted by the doors opening and Ambrose

walking in. "Damn, wrong room again" he muttered under his breathe, some of the girls in the class started

giggling. "Mr. Eldare, why have you seen fit to interrupt my lesson." Ambrose gave her a sheepish look. "So

sorry Professor Umbridge ma'am I haven't quiet gotten used to the school yet and I'm a bit turned around.

Please don't mind me go back to your lesson and I'll be out of your hair" he began to leave. "As I was

saying you won't need to be using defensive spells" Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Ambrose stop

and turned around seemingly intrigued by the conversation. "What do you mean we wont be using

defensive spells what if we were attacked" Harry questioned. "Students will raise they're hand when asking

questions. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will help you advance in life and get

you through your examination which after all is what school is all about" Umbridge's theory of school was a

load of troll dung in Harry's opinion. "And how is theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?"

Umbridged laughed, "My dear boy what do you think is out there that would harm a student?" Before Harry

could say anything Ambrose interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt again, but I can see the point Harry is trying to

make, you see Professor Umbridge there are many things in life that can harm you. Say for instance you

have gained an enemy may it be through work or your fame or you have just the worst of luck but

whatever the case you have made an enemy of a powerful man. That powerful man could stoop to levels

that a regular man cannot, be it with his money or resources this man has put a bounty on your head and

hired someone to take care of you. If you have no way of defending yourself then how are you expected to

live?" Umbridge looked livid that Ambrose suggested this and Harry had to put his 2 cents in this argument.

"What about Voldemort?" Umbridge turned her head to Harry and the room became silent. "Let me make

this perfectly clear you have been told that a certain Dark Lord is back, that is a lie" "Its not a lie! I saw him

I fought him" "Detention Mr. Potter!" "So according to-" Harry was interrupted by Ambrose. "Harry I think

you've made your point quiet clear no need to add anymore." Umbridged gave Ambrose a sickeningly

sweet smile. "Thank you Mr. Eldare" He nodded and left the room. "See me later Mr. Potter, my office."

* * *

When DADA ended Harry stormed out and was grabbed by the shoulder. "Mind if we have a little chat

Harry?" he looked up to see Ambrose. "I have to get to class" Harry didn't want to talk to him he didn't

want to talk to anyone. "Please Harry I'll take you to your class and give an explanation, just indulge me for

a few minutes" Harry sighed and nodded he knew he couldn't talk Ambrose out of leaving him alone if that

stubborn look said anything about him. Ambrose grinned and led him outside. "Fresh air does well to clear

your mind" Harry gave him a look that he said he really didn't want to be here right now. "Why did you take

my side and then take Umbridge's?" Ambrose gave him a sheepish look. "Well Harry I believe your words to

be true I mean I wouldn't be in the Order if I thought that yours and Dumbledore's views were total hog

wash, and saying that I took your side because I was trying to get you to not talk back to Umbridge and

land yourself into something like detention which you got even with my meddling. I took Umbridge's side at

the end only because I do not want to be on the bad side of the Ministry, no matter how corrupt it is getting

it is still a high power that I do not want to be on the bad side off." Harry nodded, "I guess I see what your

trying to tell me" Ambrose smiled and ruffled Harry's birds nest of hair. "So are we good?" Harry nodded.

"Good now lets get you to class." Ambrose led him to his class smirking. _Have you let me through your _

_walls yet Harry Potter?_

* * *

After Harry had detention he walked through the halls back to the common rooms. Footsteps came up

behind him and he stopped and turned around to see Ambrose. "You alright Harry?" Harry nodded numbly

and Ambrose grabbed his injured hand making Harry flinch. "Damn Toad Hag using these kinds of things on

students" he healed Harry's hands with wandless magic and the scar was gone. "All better now wouldn't

you say so Harry?" Harry looked up at him. "Why'd you do that?" Ambrose grinned, "I can't have a student

of mine be injured it would be morally wrong to let you leave my presence without being in tip top shape,

now go I'm sure your tired and need rest" Harry nodded and left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry does not belong to me.**

**A/N: Soooo yeah I have nothing to say, sorry. Well there is something I should be pointing out; I have this compelling urge every time I write a story to write a yaoi. Yeah I know that's totally weird right? That was total sarcasm if you couldn't catch it. I am not saying this will turn into one but just a hint for later chapters if you're not into that sort of thing then please don't flame me about it because you are just wasting your time. So hint hint it'll probably happen.** **And now on to the story.**

It was the weekend and Ambrose saw Hedwig flying off into the distance to deliver a letter. _Harry must be out and _

_about, perfect time to get to know him __more._ Ambrose met Harry coming out of the Owelry. "Hello there Harry fancy

meeting you here, mind taking anotherwalk with me?" Harry shrugged and nodded, "If you want." "How's that hand of

yours?" Harry showed him and it was blemish free."That's good, want to go to the Forbidden Forest?" _Come on kid talk _

_to me._ "Why?" He grinned, "To see the flying death ponies." Harry looked at him strangely, "The what?" Ambrose

laughed and grabbed his hand leading him into the forest to the wild pack of Thestrals. When they got there Luna

Lovegood was feeding them. _Such a peculiar girl, I hope she doesn't get in my __way. _"Hello there Harry Potter, Mr.

Ambrose" she greeted them. "Hello there Ms. Luna feeding the Thestrals again I see." Harry looked at the horses. "What

are these exactly?" he asked. "They're Thestrals they're very gentle creatures but most people avoid them because they

are... different" Ambrose stated and pet one. "Why cant the others see them?" Luna supplied the answer, "only the

people who have seen death can see them" Harry looked at the Thestrals curiously. "So both of you have seen someone

who has died then?" "My mother when I was 9 she was in a potions accident" Luna said sadly. "I'm sorry to here that

Luna." "It's alright Harry I have my father, you know we believe you Harry about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Harry

smiled, "Thank you Luna" He looked over at Ambrose who was feeding a Thestral, "Who have you seen die Ambrose if

you don't mind me asking?" He nodded, "Its fine you can ask me any question you wish and I will giveyou an answer." _I _

_might have to bring Luna along every time I'm with Harry she gets him to open up. _"I've seen many deaths in my life

time, it is sad but true, but the first death I ever witnessed was my Mum when I was 7 she was killed by an assassin, I

have yet to find out who the man was that wanted her dead or why she was killed but I do know the name of the

assassin that killed her" Harry looked up understanding of losing a loved one clear across his face, "I'm sorry." Ambrose

smiled, "Don't be sorry for me you had nothing to do with it." _I wonder have I gotten your sympathy now am I closer to _

_becoming your friend? _

The next morning Ambrose watched smirking as Minerva and Umbridge were having a go at Umbridge's questionable

detention techniques. _I'm so glad I told Minerva about Umbridge's little torcher devices_. She started spouting about how

things at Hogwarts were going to change and he knew that Hogwarts was going to hell in a hand basket by the end of

the week. _This ugly toad of a woman is going to get in the way of my plans... Should I tell the Dark Lord about this _

_infuriating woman or not? _Ambrose left and went back to his room changing into his Assassins clothes and apparated to

the Dark Lord bowing immediately. "Back so soon?" Ambrose stood, "I am sorry to disturb you Sir, but I might have

found someone who is going to make things difficult for me and thought to make you aware." The Dark Lord nodded for

him to continue, "A Ministry official by the name of Dolores Umbridge is going to start 'reforming' Hogwarts and I know

its only a matter of time before she has Hogwarts under her thumb" Voldemort seemed intrigued by this, "I will not fail

because of this woman, but it might take more time than expected." Voldemort nodded, "Keep an eye out on this woman

and tell me if anything else should arise that could cause you difficulty." Ambrose nodded and bowed, "Also My Lord

Potter seems very secluded lately, could that be any of your doing?" The dark lord gave a grin. "I see that is information

I would also like to here" he said not answering the question but smiling as if he knew something. Ambrose nodded, "I

will keep you well informed and visit again soon" He apparated away. _Is it just me or did I just say something I shouldn't _

_have?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Just here to give you another update. **

Just like Ambrose predicted the woman was making new laws and decrees once she became the

High Inquisitor of Hogwarts that was warping the school into how she wanted it to be run. The wall

outside the Great Hall began to fill up with rules and regulations. She began to visit in classes and it

was getting under his skin. _Why must such an insufferable woman exist and it's even worse that I _

_portray my character as such a kiss ass to authority figures._ Today she decided to sit in on Potions

and Severus would not be pleased. Umbridge was sitting in the classroom while the students arrived

and Severus had yet to show up. She walked over to Ambrose smiling. "Would you be kind enough

to answer some questions for me Mr. Eldare?" He nodded, "Sure fire away." She nodded looking at

the clipboard. "How would you describe Professor Snape's teaching methods?" Ambrose picked at

his nails seemingly in thought. "His teaching methods are suitable for each year he teaches"

Umbridge nodded writing things down. "Professor Snape is a well-known Potions Master out of all of

them why choose him to work under." Ambrose smiles, "That's easy because I believed him to be

the best." Umbridge hmmed and wrote more things down. The children in the classroom were

staring at him and he winked at them when Umbridge wasn't looking. "One last question, what are

your personal feelings on Professor Snape?" Ambrose snorted, "What exactly do you mean?" She

looked up, "Do you have any romantic involvement with Professor Snape?" The class had been a

little loud but now they were deathly quiet. Ambrose busted out laughing, right when the doors

opened and Severus walked in. Ambrose whipped away the tears that were forming at his eyes from

laughing so hard. "I'm sorry that was completely unprofessional of me and to answer your question,

I am in no way in any romantic involvement with any teacher or student here at Hogwarts, much less

Severus. If you want to know what I think of him, I'd say he is a man skilled at what he does"

Ambrose bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as Severus stopped dead in his tracks looking from

Ambrose to the students and then at Umbridge, he calmed his emotions and scowled at the students

walking to the front of the room. She nodded and moved on to Severus. "You applied first for the

Defense Against the Dark Arts post is that correct?" "Yes" "And you were unsuccessful?" "Obviously"

Ron snickered and when Umbridge left Severus hit him across the back of his head.

* * *

Umbridge was being a menace to the school and rumors were flying around that she would fire

Trelawney any day now. Ambrose leaned against one of the archways in the courtyard and watched

as Filch set down the Divinations teacher's things and the students began to gather around_. I feel _

_bad for the poor woman._ "Y-you can't do this Hogwarts is m-my home I-I've been here 16 years"

Umbridge just smiled, "Oh but I believe I can" she held up a letter and Minerva rushed to

Trelawney's side. "Is there something you'd like to say?" Umbridge asked with a sickeningly sweet

smile. "Oh there are several things I'd like to say" Minerva retorted. The doors to the court yard

opened and Dumbledore walked out. "Professor McGonagall please escort Sybil back inside" She did

as she was told and Trelawney started muttering thanks to Dumbledore. "Excuse me Dumbledore,

may I remind you under the educational decree number 23 as in acted by the Minister-" she was cut

off by Dumbledore. "You have the right to dismiss my teachers however you do not have the

authority as to banish them from the grounds that power lies only with the headmaster." Umbridge

smiled, "For now." Dumbledore turned around and began to walk away. "You all have studying to

do." That was a clear dismissal and the students dispersed. Ambrose saw Harry who called out to

Dumbledore who was blatantly ignoring him and followed after the boy. "Professor Dumbledore!"

Harry called but the Headmaster sped away. "I'm sure he's very busy Harry, with the Order, the

school and well The Dark Lord of course" Harry jumped when he heard Ambrose speak. "Yes I guess"

he looked down and Ambrose smiled. "Cheer up Harry, Hogsmead weekend is coming soon, won't

that be exciting." Harry nodded half-heartily. Ambrose cleared his throat, "Mind if I walk you back to

your common rooms Harry?" Harry nodded and walked away leaving Ambrose to follow him. _Does _

_he just clam up around me? I don't understand. I bet he'd open up if he was around his regular _

_friends. You're making this rather difficult Harry._ They were now in front of the Fat Lady and Harry

said the password and the portrait swung open revealing a warm inviting homey place. "Harry do

you mind if I come in I bet I can help you and Ron with the Potions Essay Severus assigned" Harry

nodded mutely and lead him inside. _Well I will defiantly have no problems killing the boy he's like the _

_walking dead right now; do I even need to become his friend? I even have the password; nothing can _

_be easier than this. _Ambrose looked around the room to see Ron and Hermione in front of the fire.

"Hello Ron Hermione" Ambrose greeted the two. "Oh Professor Ambrose what are you doing here?"

Hermione asked, there seemed to be lots on her mind at the moment. "Just thought I could help Ron

and Harry with their Potions Essay" Hermione smiled, "That's very kind of you Professor, but Harry

and Ron already finished there Essays." _Well I can see when I'm not wanted_. "Well if I had known

then I wouldn't have wasted your time by coming here" He looked over at Harry. "Sorry Ambrose I

forgot I already finished it" Ambrose nodded standing up. "Then I should be going then if I am of no

use here." Hermione stopped him. "Wait Professor you can stay if you want" Ambrose smiled at the

girl sitting back down. After a while Hermione began pacing. "That foul evil woman" Hermione

looked over at Ambrose apprehensively. "Go on with what you were saying it's probably very

interesting and informative" Hermione smiled at him and went on. _Gaining all the children's trust _

_might get me to become friends with Harry. _"Were not learning how to defend ourselves were not

learning how to pass our O.W.L.s she's taking over the entire school." Ambrose nodded, "My

thoughts exactly Ms. Granger" Ambrose turned to the fire as Sirius's face came into view. "Harry"

the other children turned around going to it. "Sirius! What are you doing here" Harry sounded over

joyed. "Answering your letter, and Ambrose I didn't expect to see you in here." Ambrose shrugged,

"Thought I'd help the children with homework" Sirius looked back at Harry, "So what's Umbridged

doing training you to do kill half-breeds?" Ambrose snorted. "She's not letting us do magic" "Not

surprising considering latest intelligence says that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

Ambrose stored away the information for later use. "Combat, what does he think were raising some

sort of army?" Ron questioned. "That's exactly what he thinks, that Dumbledore is assembling his

own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute." Sirius looked over

at Ambrose as if conformation to continue and he nodded. "The others wouldn't want me to be

telling you this Harry but things aren't going at all well with the Order, Fudge is blocking the troops

at every turn and these bad things that are happening are just like last time, Voldemort is on the move" "What can

we do?" Harry asked. "Someone's coming I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help" Sirius disappeared

from view. Hermione looked outside frustrated, "He's out there and we have nothing to defend

ourselves with, we've got to find a way to, and if Umbridge doesn't want to teach us then we need

someone who will" Ambrose smirked as Hermione looked at Harry, "What are you thinking Ms.

Hermione?" Ambrose questioned. "I think we should form a DADA club of sorts and Harry should

lead it" Hermione stated not taking her eyes off of Harry. "That is a marvelous idea, but how will you

get it to come through" Hermione smiled. "I'll have everything thought up by Hogsmead weekend."

_This witch is smart, I'm glad her brain is preoccupied so that she is not focused on me._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: So new chapter, and a notice I am a student and I need to further my education the update of this story will be slow, but I'm not leaving it for dead. And with that note here is the story.**

Harry, Ron and Ambrose followed Hermione. "Really guys who would want to be taught by me? I'm a crazy

person, remember?" Harry seemed to have opened up more to Ambrose now that he was involved with

Hermione's plans. Ambrose laughed, "I've met crazier people than you Harry, I can assure you of that."

"Look on the bright side Harry at least your better than Umbridge" Ron added into the conversation.

"Thanks guys" Harry said sarcastically, "So who's meeting us then?" He asked. "Just a few people" she said

opening the doors of Hogshead. The place was dirty and dingy and off the beaten track. "Lovely place," Ron

commented. "Yes well I picked it because we needed to be off the beaten track" Hermione replied going in

and the males followed after her. After a while a children started coming in. Everyone got settled and was

looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ambrose who were at the front of the group. "What's a teacher doing

here?" one of the kids asked. Ambrose smiled, "I came because I couldn't just let you kids do this by

yourselves and also I'm quite good at spells not just potions." Hermione cleared her throat, getting every

ones attention and stood. "Um... Hi, so we all know why we're here, we need a teacher a proper teacher,

one who's had real experience fighting against the Dark Arts" Hermione began. "Why?" the same child from

before asked. "Why? Because the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back" Ron defended his friend. "So he

says" the child replied looking at Harry. "So Dumbledore says" Hermione interjected. "So Dumbledore says

because he says, the point is where's the proof?" _These children are starting to get on my nerves. Are they _

_really having a he said she said fight when their lives are at stake?_ "Maybe if Potter told us more about how

Cedric got killed?" A Hufflepuff by the looks of him asked hopefully. Ambrose stood up from where he was

lounging against the wall, and intervened before Harry could react. "Listen, _children_ we are not here to talk

about some child's death, we are not here to slander the names of good people. We are here because the

fact is if you _children_ do not get the proper training you need against the Dark Arts the reality is, You. Will. 

Die." Ambrose happy-go-lucky visage was gone replaced by a much darker brutal personality. The room fell

silent and then Luna said something random. "Is it true you can produce the Patronus Charm?" Ambrose

shook his head clearing his thoughts leaning against the wall again and smirked. _Way to bring the room _

_back to its previous mood Ms. Luna. _"Yes I've seen it" Hermione supplied an answer. "Blimey Harry I didn't

know you could do that!" Dean Thomas exclaimed. "And he killed a basilisk in second year with the sword in

Dumbledore's Office" Neville supplied another one of Harry's achievements. "Third year he fought of 100

Dementors at once" Ron added in. "And he really did fight off you know in the flesh" Hermione said_. So all _

_the rumors are true. Maybe you will be harder to kill than I thought Harry. _Harry stood up, "Look, it all

sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is most of that was just luck and I didn't know what I

was doing half the time I almost always had help" He began to explain. "He's just being modest" Hermione

interjected. "No Hermione I'm not, facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you mess up

you can try again tomorrow, but out in the real world there are no second chances. When you're a second

away from getting murdered or watching a friend die, you don't know what that's like" Harry sat back

down, and the reality of what he just said seemed to sink in more than the words Ambrose had said to

them. "Your right Harry we don't, that's why we need your help, because if we're going to have any chance

of beating... Voldemort" Hermione said. "So He's really back?" someone asked and Harry nodded. After the

dark mood lifted the children started arguing about what to name their group and the final pick was

Dumbledore's Army. Most of the children left after signing up. The only ones left now were the Weasleys,

Luna, Neville, The Golden Trio, and Ambrose. "Can you guys wait outside while I talk to Ambrose for a

second" They nodded and went outside to wait for them. "Hey Ambrose, I just wanted to say thanks for

standing up for me, and you're a really good friend" Ambrose grinned and ruffled his hair. "I consider you a

friend too Harry so don't you forget that" Ambrose smiled wider and led Harry outside to his friends. _You _

_just sealed your fate Harry and you don't even know it. I think I'll tell the Dark Lord after Christmas about _

_the new development. It is a little far away, but I can gain more information on Harry, and Umbridge's _

_developments for that matter now that there will be a secret club in her way._

**A/N: Another thing, technology seems to absolutely hate me so I personally apologize for any screw ups.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is Ambrose, his mother, and Adolphus Crowling and any other OC that should pop up. So in short I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I was feeling generous this morning so here is another chapter… I hope that didn't make me sound pompous or anything, err yeah so on with the chapter.**

The D.A. was having trouble finding a place to practice, and to make things worse Umbridge made another

decree that disbanded all student organizations. It was a stroke of luck that Neville found the room of

Requirements. The Golden Trio, Neville and Ambrose investigated the room after Neville told them what he

had found. "You found the Room of Requirements, Neville that's amazing!" Hermione said overjoyed. "The

what?" Ron asked. "The Room of Requirements, also known as the come and go room, it only appears when

a wizard is in need of it and is always equipped with the wizards needs" Ambrose supplied the answer. "So

if you needed to use the toilet?" Ron asked. "Charming Ronald but yes that is the general idea" Hermione

said. "It's brilliant! It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back." Harry's mood seemed to lighten now that the

D.A. had found a place to practice. Ambrose sat in on many D.A. lessons just watching. _Neville was not very _

_talented but he kept at it and the other students were learning to better themselves._ _Harry is an excellent _

_teacher; he would have made a fine leader in the future if the fates were not set against him._ Ambrose

noticed that Umbridge had in listed Filch to follow the D.A. members, but he never got far, so Ambrose

never said anything. Ambrose leaned against the wall watching another D.A. lesson. _The children are _

_becoming more skilled with their basic spells._ When Umbridge understood that Filch was not getting his job

done she made a decree where she took the students in for questioning. The more the D.A. lessons went on

the more the children were learning how to defend themselves, they couldn't have taken on Ambrose or

Lord Voldemort but they could take on the Dark Lord's followers if they knew a few more spells. It was

nearing Christmas and the D.A. was having their last lesson before Christmas break. "Expelliarmus!" Neville

shouted and was finally able to disarm his opponent. Everyone crowded around him giving him praise and

Ambrose gave him a nod of approval. The lesson was wrapped up and everyone gathered up in a group

before leaving. "That's it for this lesson, we're not going to be meeting again until after the Holidays," Most

of the children sighed saddened by the news. "But keep trying as best you can, and great work you guys,

really" Harry encouraged the group. Harry seemed very pleased and the group dispersed wishing Merry

Christmas's to everyone. The only ones left in the room now were Harry, Ambrose, and Cho. Ambrose

walked over to Harry knowing the boy wanted to be alone with the girl. "Before I leave you alone with her I

just wanted to say I'm very proud of you Harry, you are doing well, and helping these kids, you're a good

teacher" Harry shied away from the praise. "No I'm no-" Ambrose cut him off and smiled. "I wanted to end

this meeting off on a very happy note so here." Ambrose handed him a small present. "It's an early

Christmas present, but don't open it just yet, wait till you're alone okay." Harry looked at the little box and

carefully placed it in his pocket. "Thank you Ambrose I don't know what to say." Ambrose grinned. "I'll be

with you and the Weasely's for Christmas say something to me then." Ambrose looked over at Cho and then

to Harry and left. _Your days are numbered Harry enjoy life as much as you can._

* * *

Ambrose was woken in the middle of the night by a summons from Dumbledore. He rushed to his office

quietly entering to see worried looking Weasleys, a frightened Harry and Dumbledore pacing portrait to

portrait ignoring the boy and asking questions and giving orders. Ambrose focused his attention back to

Harry seeing his mood shift slightly, "Look at me!" he shouted at the old man and the Headmaster stopped

in his tracks. "What's happening to me?" Harry pleaded for an answer. Dumbledore looked over and finally

noticed Ambrose. "Ambrose good you're here, we don't have much time and I'd much rather have Severus

for this but you're better suited to help Harry." Dumbledore started to explain. "I need to help Harry with

what Sir?" Ambrose asked slightly confused about the situation. "You are skilled at mind magic are you

not?" The situation clicked and Ambrose could barely contain the smirk that wanted to spread across his

face. _This was his lucky day; this was damn perfect, I have free range into Harry's mind. The Dark Lord will _

_be pleased, but if the Dark Lord is attacking Harry's mind then that means he has other plans that do not _

_involve me. This could complicate things; maybe I should not have waited this long for another meeting._

"Yes sir" Ambrose grabbed Harry taking him away.

* * *

Ambrose dragged Harry into an empty room placing him into a chair. Ambrose looked Harry over, "Well I'm

sad you have to learn something from me under these circumstances." Harry looked at him confused.

Ambrose pulled out his wand and began twirling it in his fingers. "There seems to be a connection between

you and the Dark Lord's mind. We are not aware yet if he knows of this connection or not." Ambrose began

circling around Harry still twirling his wand. "So what you're saying is if he knows about the connection then

he will be able to read my mind?" Harry asked trying to follow along. "Precisely, he will not only be able to

read it, but control it as well, even be able to unhinge it." He grinned and pushed the hair out of Harry's

face. "The Dark Lord is very skilled with mind magic just as I, Severus, and Albus are." Ambrose took a few

steps back. "Occlumancy is what I am going to teach you today. It is a form of mind magic that will help

you shield you from the Dark Lord's influences to your mind." He smiled and raised his wand to Harry's

head. "Let's see how good you are right now, block me out of your mind 3… 2…1… Legilimance!" Harry

didn't stand a chance. Ambrose saw images and memories of friends, family, the D.A. meetings, and even

Voldemort himself. He stopped only after a few moments. "Tell me where you honestly even trying Harry?"

Ambrose asked still smiling. _His shields are so weak, there is no resistance, and I'm going to learn so much _

_about him. His death will be easy._ Harry looked very upset, "What the bloody hell was that?" he glared at

Ambrose. "That, Harry, was me entering your mind." Ambrose fend being hurt by the accusation. "Sorry

okay Harry what do you not understand?" Harry seemed to lighten and stopped glaring. "How do I block

you out?" Ambrose smiled. "Clear your mind of all thoughts envision a wall around your mind." Harry

nodded. "Let's do this again, 3… 2… 1… Legilimance!" Ambrose entered his mind again with ease.

**A/N: So yeah instead of Snape I chose to do Ambrose for obvious reasons being I want Ambrose to become attached to Harry in a way that will make Ambrose's decisions that much harder.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: So another installment of Assassin in Our Midst, I think this is the chapter where Ambrose **

**sees, for a lack of better wording, the error of his ways or at least begins to realize them and the **

**inner turmoil begins within him, so please enjoy. And you know what I just now realized I don't **

**think I ever really mentioned that Arthur was in fact in the hospital, but sense I really do not **

**feel like going back and editing that in I will just assume you know that Arthur was in fact in the **

**hospital and now you know so let us get on with the story.**

It was Christmas break at Grimmwauld Place, and Arthur was back from the hospital. Ambrose sat down

smiling as the family enjoyed their reunion. Molly started passing out presents to everyone. "Ambrose

here's one for you" Molly said handing him a gift. "Huh, what's this?" He asks taking it. "Your present of

course, it's Christmas, besides you got everyone a gift you deserve one, too." He looked at the homemade

wrapping paper. _I got you all gift's to sustain the bonds of our 'friendship' to give me enough time to kill _

_someone you love. Why give me something like this? Molly sometimes I really wish I was not your enemy._

Ambrose opened his gift, which was a knitted black scarf with a golden colored phrase stitched into it. "I

remember you saying that to me when we first met and thought it fitting to put on your present. _Videor _

_solum pro personis inductis quod ego exterat, I am seen only for the masks that I wear. Do you know what _

_the words you stitched into this mean? I almost feel guilty fo-. There is no going back now Ambrose so you _

_can't start feeling guilty about any of this now. I need that information if I want to avenge Mum that is the _

_only thing that should matter._ He put the scarf on and shook his head clearing his thoughts. Molly went

over to Harry who had just entered the room giving him a present. He looked happier than he did at his last

Occlumancy lesson, the Christmas mood was getting to him. "Merry Christmas Harry, have you opened my

gift yet?" Harry pulled out his gift that was still wrapped. "No, sorry so much stuff has happened that I sort

of forgot." Ambrose nodded, "Well then open it now." Harry complied opening the gift. Inside was a bracelet

of silver with a blood red gem in the center. On the inside of the bracelet was an inscription _sanguinem _

_hominis _meaning blood of man. Harry examined it awestruck. "Wow it's… Why'd you get this for me?" he

asked looking it over more. "Because you are my friend and you deserve something special, besides I saw it

and thought you might like it" Ambrose found it hard to smile at the moment so just looked down and

busied himself with putting the bracelet on Harry's wrist. _Actually I put this bracelet on all of my victims, _

_the stone feeds off the death of man. _Harry smiled genuinely at him and he found it hard to meet the boy's

eyes. "Thanks Ambrose" he said pulling out a present handing it to Ambrose. "Here's something for you

too." _All these gifts for me… I'm going to kill you Harry, betray the others and all of you give me gifts as if I _

_were a part of your family._ "You didn't have too really Harry" Harry smiled. "I wanted too, now open it"

Ambrose nodded and opened the present, it was an empty locket. "I remember you saying that your

mother was gone so I thought you would like to have her picture close to you. I would have put the picture

in there if I had one, but I didn't" Harry explained. Ambrose just starred at the locket. "Ambrose are you

okay?" Harry asked sounding a bit worried. Ambrose refused to acknowledge the fact that he could feel

tears wanting to spill and quickly whipped them away smiling at Harry. "Right as rain my friend, thank you

for the gift, it means so much to me that you would do this for me you have no idea." Ambrose needed to

leave before he had a mental breakdown in front of all these people. "If you'll excuse me I believe I have a

picture in my travel bag I'll go get it." He smiled at Harry and fled the room. He hid in a room and began to

hyperventilate. _Damn him, Damn him, Damn him. Why! Why must these people be kind to me? _He pulled

out a picture of his mother that had been taken the day before she was murdered. He shrunk it fitting it in

the locket and felt tears begin to slip from his eyes. _Mother what do I do? I cannot back out now or I will be _

_killed, but I cannot see myself killing the boy any more. Mum, please don't hate me. _He whipped the few

tears that he let slip and fascined the locket around his neck under the scarf. He heard Sirius' and Harry's

voices through the thin walls and listened. "You are not a bad person Harry. You are a very good person

who bad things have happened too. You understand don't you? Besides the world is not split into good

people and Death Eaters, we both have light and darkness inside of us, what matters is the part we choose

to act on." Ambrose began to laugh bitterly at Sirius' words. _Your words speak volumes Sirius and _

_determine my own fears that I deny because I know now how much of a bad person I truly am._

**A/N: The uh phrases, I put through Google translate, so if there are any mistakes with that, I **

**blame Google. Oh yeah so the story took a darkish turn, I really couldn't help it, but I hope **

**everyone liked it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update, life got in the way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that pertains to Harry Potter they belong to their respective **

**owners; I do however own Ambrose and all other OC in this story.**

* * *

Occlumancy lessons resumed after Christmas break and Harry wasn't getting any better. Ambrose's guilt

was getting worse and to top it all off he still had no idea what the Dark Lord was planning. "Ambrose can

we please just take a break" Harry's pleading wasn't helping Ambrose's anxiety at all. "No, you know there

is no time to rest, the Dark Lord is getting stronger every day and you have no time to waste!" He directed

his wand to Harry's head for what felt like the thousandth time. "I know if I could just rest Ambrose I can

get it right" Ambrose bit his lip and sighed. _You are going to hate me, so why not add fuel to the flame. _

"Even if you could rest, it would not help, you are horrible at the mind arts, now Focus! Legilimence!"

Instead of Harry's mind being penetrated Ambrose felt his own. He saw one of his memories being dredged

up that he desperately tried to keep down. One moment they were in the room they were having

Occlumancy lessons in and the next they were inside a burning home. "Mum!" a child Ambrose was tied up

in a corner while his mother was on the floor being held at wand point. "Poor little baby wants his Mummy."

The man holding them captive was none other than the former assassin Adolfus Crowling. "Please don't hurt

her, let her go" the young boy pleaded. The man began torturing the mother laughing. The child started

crying and was knocked unconscious. Harry was violently ripped out of the memory. "Ambrose, I'm so sorry

I had no idea-" Ambrose cut him off with a grimace. "Go! We will resume lessons next week" He pushed

Harry out and slammed the door in his face. Banging and breaking could be heard through the heavy wood

door. Ambrose broke vials and the chair that was in the room. _Why!? Why? Harry…Why? Why'd you have to _

_do that? You saw something that I had buried deep and… _Ambrose covered his face sliding to the floor

shivering. _I'll never be able to burry those memories again. _

* * *

Harry rushed away from the room. _I didn't mean to… I mean he just frustrated me and I reacted. _Harry

didn't know where he was going, he just knew he wanted to be alone. He ended up in the Room of

Requirements and began to pace. _Maybe I really am a bad person, I'm hurting my friends and the people I _

_care for. Maybe Sirius was wrong, I really am a bad person. _Harry kept on pacing through the room, and

the room seemed to reflect his mood. It was dark, with barely any lighting. It made him feel even more in a

bad mood than he first was. _I should just stay away from them all, that should keep them all out of harm's _

_way. _

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit angsty, but it is all for the benefit of the story. And yes I know its short I'll **

**try and make the next one longer.**


End file.
